


We Are Mortal

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred can't sleep; he has just realised that he and George are <i>mortal</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for my tumblr kiss meme for the prompt Fred/George and any of the above (I chose forehead kiss because I couldn't resist this ficlet). I do not own the world or characters of Harry Potter because if I did, Fred would have survived the war. :(

It’s late, and Fred can’t sleep. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees George being carried in, and feels that twisting fear again that something could be horribly, tragically wrong. He knows their life isn’t simple now. He knows that helping Harry is the most important thing they can do.

But this… George losing his ear at the same times as others _died_ … this is the first time it’s really struck close to home.

It’s the first time Fred’s realised that they are _mortal_.

He gets up and pads down the stairs and outside, takes a short walk and tries to clear his mind. But the longer he is away from the house, the worse he feels. He can feel the call of the bond he shares with his twin, and he makes his way back upstairs, into the room where George lies sleeping, a bloody bandage wrapped around his head to hide the cursed damage to his ear.

Fred sits on the edge of the bed, and George murmurs in his sleep, rolling towards him. Fred reaches out to capture his hand and holds on, thumb sliding soothingly along his brother’s skin.

“Don’t scare me like that, ever again,” Fred whispers. “It’s you and me, always. As long as we’re together, nothing can beat us. Promise not to leave me behind, and I promise, I’ll never leave you.”

He leans down to brush his lips against George’s forehead, and he swears he hears a murmured _promise_ in response.

Whether it’s real or not, it’s enough that he can lie down in his own bed, his fingers still tangled with his twin’s, and finally find rest.


End file.
